


Live Like It's Our Last Day

by BoomerangBoi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMFs, Character Death, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Partially Deaf Zuko (Avatar), Slow Burn, Weapons, but she does have really bad vision, toph is not blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomerangBoi/pseuds/BoomerangBoi
Summary: "Log number one, day unknown," Katara started, holding the recorder to her mouth."Long ago, the world lived together in relative harmony. Then, everything changed when a mysterious virus began to attack seemingly out of nowhere. Only the Aang, who appears to be immune, could stop it, but with the world in chaos, he is going to need a lot of help from his friends. Months have passed, but I believe that my brother and all our friends can help Aang save the world. This is Katara signing off."
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Kudos: 10





	Live Like It's Our Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning for this to be a long series and it is also my first fanfiction. I just really love the concept of a modern ATLA AU, but I also love Zombie Apocalypse AU, so I put them together.

It’s the last day of Sokka’s sophomore year of high school and he was pretty excited for the day to be over. After school let out him, Katara, and their parents would be going to their cabin in the Alaskan wilderness to spend the next month of their summer vacation. Sokka loved camping and couldn't wait because this was the year his dad was going to finally let him go boating by himself.

On the walk to lunch Katara found him and grabbed his arm.

“Hey, Sokka, are you excited about later?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? This summer is going to be great. I can feel it in my gut,” Sokka grinned at his younger sister.

“It will be nice to relax and spend time together as a family, but I’m going to miss everyone,” Katara signed as they made their way into the lunch room and joined the line.

“You’re just going to miss your little boyfriend,” Sokka teased as he started piling his tray with meat.

“Aang is not my boyfriend, he’s just a good friend. Besides, aren’t you going to miss toph or Suki?” Katara asked as she put a container of salad on her tray.

“Of course I am, but we made plans to hang out when we get back and I’ll see them today at today’s club meeting.”

Katara began to look for a spot to sit in the crowded cafeteria before she noticed Suki waving at them from the round table she had claimed for their group.

Sokka had squeezed in between Suki and Zuko, on Suki’s other side was Toph, besides Toph was Aang, who was on the other side of Katara, who had sat to Zuko’s left.

“Okay spill, what are everyone’s plans for the summer, we definitely need to do something as a group though,” Suki interjected as the group’s side conversations came to a lull.

“Me and Sokka are going camping with our parents for a month, but when we get back I'll be volunteering at the hospital for the rest of the summer,” Katara started.

“I’m working with my uncle in his tea shop,” Zuko added, “but I’ll probably get dragged behind Azula and her friends for a good chunk of it.”

“I’m trying to stay out of the house as much as possible,” Toph groused.

“I’ll be running the Kyoshi Warriors: Girl’s Self Defense classes during the week, but you’re more welcome to tag along Toph,” Suki smiled at her.  
“Thanks Suki, I’ll do that,” Toph replied gratefully

“Me and Gyatso have a ton planned,” Aang began excitedly. “We’re going to expand the garden, go to the zoo and the aquarium, and we’re even supposed to go horseback riding.”

“That sounds like so much fun, I can’t wait for all of us to go sledding this winter with you guys on the ski trip,” Katara said enthusiastically.

\---------TIME SKIP---------

The school day is over and the Gaang could be found in a cleared out classroom, which served as the meeting room for the mixed martial arts club. Since it was the end of the year, they were having a small social gathering with the lower and upper classmen. Sokka, as club president, went around making sure everything was going well and that everyone was having a good time. The club was made up of students from almost every grade level ranging from 7th (Aang and Toph) to 11th (Zuko and Mai). Though not everyone in the club ended up coming to the last meeting, as it was not required.

After about two hours of fun, most of everyone had cleared out including Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai.

“I’ll take you guys home after we clean up,” Zuko offered.

“That sounds great buddy,” Sokka turned to him and smiled from where we was stacking chairs.

Zuko flushed, “Yeah, whatever.” He turned around and helped Aang clear off the empty containers from the snack table. Katara started sweeping the floor and Toph held the dustpan for her, while Suki started clothing the blinds.

Something caught her eye from outside the window, down on the front lawn of the school. 

“Ugh guys,” Suki called out pointing to the window. The group stopped what they were doing and came over to investigate. Outside there were a few teachers milling about, but one in particular had someone chasinging them. They watched as the pursuer jumped on the teacher’s back and ripped out a chunk of flesh from his shoulder with their teeth. As the man yelled out and collapsed several other teachers rushed over to help, only for one woman to get her face ripped off. The others who could ran to their cars and sped away to flee the assailant Once they were gone, they turned back to the woman and began eating her. The first teacher who had been attacked managed to get up and run away as well in the chaos of the other teachers trying to help.

“That’s not normal,” Toph gulped.

“We need to get out of here,” Sokka almost whispered.  
“What if there are more crazies out there?” Katara squealed, “I don’t want to get eaten.”

“Would you rather wait here and get eaten?” Zuko asked her.

“If we get out of here and go home we can try to figure out whats going on and call the police,” Suki interjected.

“Just to be safe we should arm ourselves,” Aang added nervously.

“Right,” Sokka agreed and went to the supply closet in the back of the room, which held the padding for the floors for when they practiced, their practice weapons, and extra cleaning supplies. He grabbed his polymer practice sword, handed Aang his bō staff, and Zuko his practice dual swords.

“Okay, since you guys are only tained in hand-to-hand, we’ll have to protect you for the most part, but you can take these extra bō stass just in case,” Sokka addressed the girls in their group.

“What’s the fastest way to the student parking lot from here?” Toph inquired, taking a few experimental swings of the weapon she was handed.

“If we go down the south stairwell, we should get there pretty quickly and hopefully avoid as many people as possible,” Zuko replied. “I’ll go first.”

The group grabbed the backpacks and armed themselves as they followed Zuko over to the door where he peeked his head out and looked around in the hallway. It appeared to be empty so they creeped out and started making their way to the south end of the hall. Zuko took the front and Aang and Sokka protected the back. They made it to the door leading to the stairwell without a hitch. Zuko pushed it open and peeked around before entering. The group quickly descended the stairs and stopped at the emergency exit leading to the student parking lot.

“My car is parked not too far to the left of this door, in one of the closer parking spaces,” Zuko started. “I’m going to unlock it and we’re going to make a mad dash there.” Zuko fished his keys out of his pocket, just as a woman started screaming from down the hall on the first floor. They all gulped and glanced nervously between themselves as Zuko pressed the unlock button on his keys.

Zuko pushed the door open and they made a mad dash for his minivan. They were almost there when a small crowd of about ten started running towards them. Sokka screamed and threw himself in the passenger seat as Zuko slid into the driver’s seat and Suki, Aang, Katara, and Toph scrambled into the back. Zuko locked the door and started the car, but not before their pursuers were upon them. Discolored skin with bright blue, almost black veins visible, bloodshot eyes, and bleeding gums visible because of their bared teeth. They bumped into the car and bangged on the window, but none were intelligent enough to try to open the door. Zuko put his car into drive and floored the gas pedal, sending the vehicle away from the small horde of the undead and into the street. Everyone was panting from the anxiety of the events that just happened.

“We need to call our families,” Aang broke the silence pulling out his phone. The rest of the group followed his lead.

“Hello? Gyatso?” Aang said as soon as the line connected.

“Aang, are you okay, what’s the matter?” his adopted father’s voice instantly soothes him.

“Something crazy is happening and people are dying”

“Dying, I haven’t heard anything about this, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am thanks to my friends. Are you home?”

“No, I am actually on my way to the grocery store to get some supplies. I heard about a pandemic that was spreading from the news.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Gyatso, please go home.”

“Okay Aang, stay safe, I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay,” Aang said numbly to the disconnected line.

Toph called her mom five times and her dad six times without an answer from either of them. 

Katara called her mom and Sokka called their father.

“Mom? Oh spirits, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Katara started weeping as her mother answered.

“Are you guys okay? I just saw a woman get attacked on the news?” Kaya’s worried voice rang out.

“We’re safe. Where with Zuko and the others.”

“Thank the spirits, no matter what you guys stay together and keep each other safe. If you can come to the house, we can all go to the cabin, it should be safe there.”

“Okay, I’ll let everyone know. Bye mom, please stay safe.”

“Bye Katara, I love you,” Kya hangs up.

“Dad! Are you with mom?” Sokka inquires.

“Yes, she just talked to Katara, what happened?”

“ I’m pretty sure we were almost eaten by zombies,” Sokka lets out a hysterical giggle. “We’ll come home as soon as we can.”

“It’s going to be okay son, we’re going to make it. Listen to your mother and stay together.We’re going to stay home and wait for you and all your friends.” 

“We’ll see you soon, bye Dad.”

“Bye son, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Sokka disconnects the call.

When Suki called her mother all she could hear was grunting as the line picked up.

“Mom?” Suki asked worriedly.

“Stay back, get away,” her mother sounded far away.

“Mom, what's the matter?”

“Suki, don’t come home,” her mother yelped into the phone. “It’s not safe here.”

“Mom, what's going on?” Suki shot back. The only reply she got back was muffled yelling, then her mother’s pained screams, and wet gurgling before the call dropped. She begins to cry and Toph folds her into a hug.

Zuko called his Uncle first.

”Uncle?”

“Zuko, where are you?”

“I'm driving down the highway by the school.”

“I saw the news, you need to get somewhere safe.”

“We’re going to head up to Sokka’s families cabin, it should be safe there.”

“Lu Ten and I are going to bunker down here. You go ahead with your friends, I will find you when this is over.”  
“Are you sure Uncle? You could come with us.”

“Don’t worry about me Zuko, I’ll be alright.”

“Okay,” Zuko says reluctantly before dialing Azula’s number.

“What is it Zuzu,” Azula answers annoyed.

“Azula, where are you?”

“Home, why?”

“I know I sound crazy, but the zombie apocalypse is happening right now.”

“You’re right, you sound absolutely ridiculous.”

“I’m serious, turn on the news!”

“Okay, okay,” was Azula’s flippant reply. There was a pregnant pause, “Mai, Ty Lee you need to see this,” she called out.

“Azula, a town house in the city is not the place to be right now. You guys need to get some supplies and weapons and leave.”

“Zuzu, don’t you dare die out there or I’m going to kill you. Mai, Tai Lee, and I will be fine.”

“I promise, and Azula?”

“What?”

“I love you,” Zuko proclaimed for the first time since he moved out of his father’s house and into his uncle’s. Azula let out a strangled noise in reply before hanging up. Zuko sighed and looked across at Sokka, then to the review to look at his friends.

“Where are we going first?” Katara asked, making eye contact with him briefly in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to kudo and comment. This is my first fanfiction, so let me know how I did.


End file.
